


Breathe Me

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 人鱼AU





	1. Chapter 1

　　人鱼摆动它巨大的银色鱼尾游向跌落深海的王子，接住他，揽住他的腰，映着船上的火光看清了王子的脸。

　　“终于找到你了。”

 

　　“所以事情就是这样？”但丁摊开双手无语地看着眼前英俊的银发男人，宿醉和海里的颠簸让他从醒来后就一阵阵犯恶心。

　　“是的，你要不要喝杯水？”男人把手伸向了杯子。

　　“你能不能编个像样点的故事？你说这是你家我信，你说你救了我我也信，但是你说你是我哥还说自己是条鱼我怎么可能信！你当我是傻子吗！”

　　“事实如此。”银发男子歪着头，绷着脸看上去像是在努力忍住不让自己笑出来。

　　“你想怎么样就直说好了！”但丁扶着墙调低音量，用深呼吸把胃里的翻腾压下去。

　　银发男子却自顾自地把手伸到了裤腰上，开始解自己的皮带。

　　“你想干什么！！！”但丁觉得自己的神经快要经受不住这个疯子的轰炸了。

　　“我只是想证明一下我的话。”

　　“那你脱裤子干什么！”

　　“脱裤子才能证明我是一条鱼啊……难道你认为我能穿着裤子变出鱼尾来吗？”银发男子一本正经地胡说八道着。

　　看到他认真的脸和眼神，但丁几乎就要信了。

　　“滚！！！你这个变态！！！我不会让你得到我的屁股的！！！”但丁抓起了旁边架子上的书本。

　　“虽然我是很想得到你的屁股没错啦，但是我现在真的只是想证明我没有骗你。”银发男子躲开飞过来的书之后用难以置信的速度把自己的西裤和内裤都脱了下来。

　　但丁顿时觉得自己的眼睛都要瞎了，哦，这个不要脸的男人那里的毛居然也是银色的！不不不这个不是重点！

　　接下来的瞬息之间，但丁没有明白发生了什么就看到眼前的男人骤然长高了近两米，他只能仰视他，而支撑他还能称之为人类身体部分的正是一条和自己身高一般无二的巨大银色鱼尾！

　　“你……”但丁不仅语塞，还差点心肌梗塞，心脏像被一只手紧紧地攥着一样，让他无法呼吸。

　　“我说过我说的都是实话，只是你不信。”银发男子放低了身体，冲但丁眨巴了下眼睛，然后可怜兮兮地说，“现在能不能麻烦你把我抱到浴室去，我需要水……”

　　“你不要告诉我你变身还有CD的啊！”但丁的神经炸裂了。

　　银发男子虽然垮下肩膀缩起身体，但是因为鱼尾还是让他看起来异常高大。他委屈地点了点头，漂亮的眼睛里装满了眼泪，好像随时都会流出来变成一地的珍珠。

　　老天啊，这算什么！

　　但丁竟然开始犹豫着要不要去帮这条诡异的大鱼，他发现自己无法抗拒他的可怜的眼神，放任他在这干巴巴的地毯上他一定会脱水而死的。明明知道如果他死了对自己最有利，可是身体却不听话地向他靠拢。

　　但丁吞了口唾沫，一步步靠近那条还穿着白衬衫的银尾人鱼，伸出手却不知道该碰那里，他根本不确定自己能抱得动这庞然大物，他简直有自己两倍大。那些细碎的鳞片近看是那么漂亮……如果是在水里一定更好看吧。

　　银发男子缓缓俯下身体，但丁专注于那魅惑人心的鱼尾，一点也没有察觉到他几乎已经贴在自己身上了。银发男子用他长着蹼和尖指甲的手捏住了但丁的下巴，用食指指尖轻轻地刮搔但丁下巴的皮肤。

　　“但丁。”

　　“嗯？”人鱼身上散发出来的气味让但丁有些飘忽，宿醉感又涌上来，脚像踩在棉花上一样虚浮。

　　他发觉自己勃起了。

　　“我的名字是——”

　　维吉尔。

　　人鱼的声音带着深海的回响如魔咒般在但丁的脑海中挥散不去，那双银蓝色的眼睛让他一阵晕眩，失去意识前的一秒，他抓着人鱼的胳膊模模糊糊地说：

　　“不准动我的屁股。”

　　人鱼笑了，二十年来第一次笑出声。看着昏睡在怀里的但丁，他只是抱起他，缓慢地向卧室移动。

　　把但丁重新放回床上后，维吉尔伫立在床边，看着但丁安静的脸，他的指尖滑过但丁肌肉结实又修长的大腿，在皮肤表面留下一道细细的红痕。

　　比起那些枪林弹雨，干燥的羊毛地毯算什么呢。维吉尔默默地想。

　　维吉尔抚摸着弟弟的脸颊，然后亲吻他的额头。

　　“不过我还是希望你能抱抱我的，像小时候那样。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　但丁趴在二楼的栏杆上看着舞池里扭动的人群感到一种说不清的焦躁，就好像烟瘾犯了似的，心里有一块抓不到摸不着。

　　到底是哪里不对？

　　“嘿！但丁~”

　　相熟的脱衣舞娘走过来，但丁二话没说直接扯了她的胳膊就进了洗手间。

　　“今天是怎么了？这么急。“

　　但丁粗鲁地把她推倒在马桶上，解开自己的裤子，舞娘顺从地贴上来，用手握住但丁的老二为他口.交。

　　舞娘柔软的胸部随着她的动作抖动，她收紧脸颊，灵活的舌头舔湿了但丁的yin茎，舌尖滑过每一条鼓起的血管跟筋络，然后抵着前面的小孔往里钻。

　　“唔……”

　　但丁呼出一口气，焦虑感更明显了，胸口好像塞了块石头。他抓着舞娘的的头发，狠狠地操她的嘴，gui头一下又一下地插进喉咙，无法吞咽的唾液顺着脖子流下来，流进她的乳沟里。

　　明明自己硬着，为什么一点都不爽，连射的欲望都没有。但丁咬牙，额上青筋都鼓了起来。他把yin茎从女人嘴里抽出来，完全不顾她一脸的震惊，把她从隔间里扔了出去并且关上了门。

　　“但丁你他妈有病是吧！”舞娘咳嗽了几声，揉了揉疼痛的下巴，对着隔间的门板用力踹了一脚。高跟在上面留下一个明显的凹洞，显然她更想把这一脚踢在但丁的蛋上，“你他妈要是不行了就别来招惹老娘，早点去路边找个男的插插你的屁眼，看看自己是不是欠操！”

　　说完生气的舞娘又补了一脚，拉了拉垮下来的肩带，骂骂咧咧地离开了洗手间。

　　到底是怎么回事?

　　但丁懊恼地坐在马桶上看着自己的小弟弟，用无奈的口气问它：“你到底怎么了，你不会真的不行了吧？”

　　从那条鱼，哦不，那个男人那里回来开始自己就不正常了。但丁把头靠在水箱上，看着头顶桃色的天花板，想起了一个月前离开的那天早上。

　　他睁开眼就看见那个救了自己的银发男人躺在自己身边，没有鱼尾，穿着再平常不过的内裤和白T恤，身体随着呼吸微微起伏，似乎睡着了。

　　果然昨晚的一切都是嗑药磕嗨了的幻觉，怎么可能会有人鱼这种东西存在。

　　但丁小心翼翼地抽被他握着的手。男人散发的样子看起来更柔和，大约是洗后没完全吹干的头发，经过一个晚上后有些卷，一些发梢凌乱地翘着。但丁忍不住凑近了看他，他的眉眼他的脸跟自己很像，但皮肤比自己白一些。

　　男人的身上散发着一种十分好闻的味道，不是香水也不是沐浴露。但丁有些迷糊，等到清醒过来，他发现自己的嘴唇几乎已经贴到那个男人的脖子上，而且他又勃起了。

　　“操。”

　　但丁小声地骂了句脏话，蹑手蹑脚地下了床，还没来得及站直就听见后面的人说，“钱和车钥匙在外面的桌子上。”

　　头也没回，拿了钱和钥匙就走，然后就浑浑噩噩地到了今天。

　　“他说他是我哥……”但丁把手臂盖在额头，“他还说自己是条鱼呢，呵呵……”

　　但丁笑了起来。

　　“……维吉尔。”

　

　　

　　过了六点，天色渐渐暗了下来，海风的温度都变凉了。

　　但丁把车停在路边，他看向车窗，窗玻璃上清晰地映出他的脸，一夜没睡让他眼下有一抹淡淡的黑眼圈。

　　从车上下来，但丁点了根烟。他看到那栋别墅还在那里，莫名地心烦意乱起来。

　　不是魔法，没有人鱼，一切都是梦，自己只是来归还车钥匙的而已。靠在车上远远地看着那栋别墅，但丁用力地吸了一口烟，又看了看手里钥匙扣。

　　“这么好的车，如果可以，真不想还你啊。”

　　

　　维吉尔撑着盥洗台，地上已经扔了一堆被血染红的浴巾和毛巾。他拿起镊子，掰开腰上边缘参差的伤口，咬着牙把那些嵌在肉里的鳞甲碎片跟海藻珊瑚什么的都夹出来。洗脸池已经被血染红，他拿起刚才从冰箱里拿出来的瓶装水往伤口上倒，冰水的温度让疼痛感减弱了不少。等到冲洗完，他已经满头大汗。

　　把一块叠得很厚浸满消毒液的纱布按到伤口上的时候，撕心裂肺的剧痛直刺向维吉尔的大脑，痛得他连叫都叫不出来。

　　他何曾受过这种罪。

　　强忍着清洗伤口的剧痛，接下来的十几秒里，他眼前一片模糊，即将休克的眩晕持续了一会儿，之后因为疼痛刺激大量分泌的肾上腺素让他恢复了一点精神。

　　维吉尔看着镜子里的自己，脸上已经没有血色。他伸手去抓盥洗台上的瓶子，不知道是因为手上的血滑溜溜的还是使不上力气，抓了好几次才抓住。他把剩下的冰水全都灌进嘴里淋到头上。

　　缝合包扎好伤口，维吉尔给自己换了一身干净的衣服，没来得及好好喘口气就听到有人敲门。才放下的心立刻又悬了起来。他拿起放在客厅茶几上的枪，走到门口。

　　维吉尔握着门把手，用枪把猫眼的后盖拨开看了眼。

　　但丁？他这时候来干什么？

　　维吉尔把枪插进后腰，用衬衫盖住，然后才打开门。他尽可能地让自己的声音显得正常，他隔着门问：“你来做什么？”

　　但丁看着维吉尔，他嘴唇苍白得跟死人一样，而且屋子里有很重的血腥味。

　　“我是来还车钥匙的，谢谢你之前救了我。”但丁说着尝试性地推了一下门，他明显感到维吉尔在阻止他进去，“那天没打招呼就走了，是我不对。”

　　“没事。车钥匙你留着吧，本来就是送给你的。”腹部的伤口又痛起来，维吉尔抓紧了门，强忍着痛，指甲抠住门框发出嘎啦嘎啦的声音，“而、而且你把钥匙还给我了，就没办法回市区了。”

　　“不请我进去坐一下吗？老哥。”

　　那个称呼让维吉尔愣住，他竟然下意识地点了点头，任由但丁推开门进了房间。

　　维吉尔没有开灯，站在但丁身后盯着地上那摊他没来得及擦去的血迹。

　　“我随便坐了。”但丁注意到了那摊血，还有一路延伸到洗手间的血滴。他坐进沙发里，眼角的余光瞥到维吉尔，他站不直，一直齁着背。

　　腰受伤了？那个出血量竟然不去医院？总不会他在这房子里杀了什么人吧，我是不是来的不是时候？但丁飞快地做着心理活动。

　　“你要喝点什么吗？”维吉尔见他似乎没有发现异样，就走向厨房。

　　“啤酒，没有的话可乐也行。”

　　维吉尔走到冰箱面前才看到冰箱把手上都是血，打开一看，里面隔层上也满是他的血手印，他面无表情地拿出一罐啤酒，走到水槽前，打开水龙头冲洗掉上面的血迹。

　　把啤酒地给但丁，但丁笑着接过，也没问他为什么瓶子湿漉漉的。

　　“谢谢。”

　　“喝了就走吧，趁还早。”维吉尔扶着沙发下了逐客令。

　　“知道了我想知道的事情，我自然就会走的。”但丁喝了一口啤酒，黑暗中他看不清维吉尔的脸。

　　“你还想知道什么？”

　　“你说你是鱼……人鱼，那我呢？既然我是你弟弟，还是双胞胎弟弟，那我也应该是吧？”

　　“你比较特别。”

　　“特别？”

　　维吉尔感到吃力，他把身体的重心靠到沙发上，说：“你从出生起就不是鱼尾，你跟父亲一样，是人腿。我也不知道你能不能变化出鱼尾。”

　　“什么意思？我糊涂了，我爸爸不是人鱼，是人？”

　　“不是广义上的人。”

　　但丁脑袋上的问号又增加了几个，“说人话。”

　　“我们的父亲是亚特兰蒂斯人，数千年前曾生活在陆地上，后来他们的王国沉入海底，亚特兰蒂斯变成了海底城。”腹部的伤口一抽一抽地疼痛，维吉尔感觉引力在不断地增强，每一秒都在将他拉向地面。

　　“什么乱七八糟的。”但丁把啤酒罐用力砸到茶几上，啤酒都溅了出来，“所以我们是亚特兰蒂斯人和人鱼的混血？”

　　“是。”

　　“你编故事的水平真的烂得可以，你难道不是应该带我去见个什么巫婆，让我喝点奇怪的药剂之类的？比如我可能是用我的记忆换来的这双腿？”

　　“……你童话故事看太多了。”

　　时间仿佛静止了，维吉尔意识游离。但丁从沙发上站起来接住了他，他的手一碰到他的后背，他就知道了那个插在他腰间的硬物是什么。

　　砰！砰！

　　两声枪响。

　　玻璃碎裂后，左上臂一阵灼痛，但丁低头一看，有一发子弹差一点就击中了他，擦过他的胳膊，留下一道血痕。

　　“童话故事可不是这么讲的啊。”但丁瞥了一眼窗外一闪而过的阴影，飞快地拔出维吉尔插在后腰的那把枪，用嘴咬住拉动上膛，对准门口就是三枪。

　　他尝到了血腥味。

　　妈的，谁能告诉我公主昏倒了怎么办，要救吗？能不能按剧本来！

　　他蹲在沙发后，轻轻地拍了拍维吉尔的脸：“喂，醒醒，现在别晕，有人杀上门来了，你还能动吗？”

　　头痛得仿佛要裂开了，被枪声震得清醒过来的维吉尔按住伤口，对但丁说：“书房书架第三层第二个格子里，还有一把枪，你把子弹也全都带上。”

　　“你能行吗？”但丁扶他站起来，有点担心地问。

　　“死不了，快去。”

　　但丁很快回来了，他把另一把白色的枪递给维吉尔，说：“就两个多余的弹夹，加上枪里的，除掉我刚才打掉的3发，我们还有33发子弹。”

　　维吉尔接过枪，靠在墙上喘了口气：“够了，我们走吧。”

　　“去哪里？”但丁跟在维吉尔身后，“我上了贼船，你至少要让我死得明白。”

　　“去海里。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　空气闷热潮湿，木板拼接装饰的木板外墙被子弹打得面目全非。维吉尔靠在墙上换气，伸手拔掉一根扎进手臂的木刺。肺里像塞了一团棉花，氧气仿佛变成固体令他窒息，冷汗不断渗出来，才换的衬衫已经紧紧贴在身上。许多影子在眼前晃动，他不知道是否是因为失血过多产生了幻觉。

　　“低头！”

　　但丁松开握着维吉尔胳膊的手，把他的头往下一按，抬手一枪击倒从上方出现的黑衣人。

　　维吉尔被按得一个趔趄：“小心，后面！”

　　但丁接住维吉尔再回手一击，枪托重重地砸在追上来的黑衣人脸上，直接打断鼻子，顺势拉住那人的胳膊一个漂亮的过肩摔。但丁照脸一脚上去，杀手哼都没来得及哼一声就被踹晕了。

　　维吉尔贴着墙，开枪解决了不远处正在瞄准的杀手。但丁在旁边低声咒骂着卸掉空弹夹，装上最后一个。刚才那个杀手的枪就在掉在一米开外，但丁想捡，探头出去，一发子弹擦着墙飞过，击碎木板溅起粉碎的木屑。

　　“妈的！”

　　再往下就是没有任何遮挡的沙滩了，他们必须要一口气冲到码头，那里停着一艘快艇。

　　“……等下上船，你一直往东南开，不管发生什么都不要停。”至少家里还是安全的吧，维吉尔自己都无法确定。。

　　“等，等下，”但丁拉住他，“东南？你没开玩笑？那边是海！没有岛，没有船，没有人。”

　　维吉尔点点头。

　　“操！你确定要去海里喂鱼？就你现在这样？那片水里的鲨鱼会像拆一块黄油一样轻而易举地撕碎你！”但丁撩起维吉尔的衬衫，血已经浸透了纱布，胶布滑脱露出下面胡乱缝合过的伤口，“你受伤的是腰还是脑子？”

　　维吉尔愣了一下，然后笑了，因为他突然很想回答是脑子。脚一软，身体晃了两下，但丁把他的胳膊往肩上一搭，往停车的地方看了眼。

　　“别把我当猴耍了，你就算老实告诉我说惹到了毒贩或者黑帮，我也不会接受不了。那些脑子进水的幻想，我就当你是嗑药嗑坏了脑袋。”

　　维吉尔望着他，透过月光注视那张轮廓清晰的侧脸，一点也找不到从前的影子。那个从小被父亲的族人歧视肮脏的混血也因一双腿无法被母亲的族人接纳的孩子，现在却意外地让人觉得值得信赖，可以依靠。他声音变得很低：“对不起，我本来没有想把你牵扯进来。”

　　“我欠你一条命。”

　　但丁的话让维吉尔受到折磨，好像某个慢性病终于度过了潜伏期，开始凶猛地发作。

　　你什么都不欠我，但丁。

　　但别人欠我们的，我一定会加倍要回来。

　　

　　但丁没有想过能跑出这个速度，快得看不清路上的一切，所有的事物都一片模糊飞速后退。直到油量见底，仪表盘上红灯闪烁，警报响起他才从疯狂的加速度中回来。

　　后面没有车跟着，也不知道有没有甩掉那些杀手。路边有家小旅店，他把车开下坡，在树林里停下来。

　　维吉尔按着伤口斜倚在座位上，虚弱得看不出他还有呼吸。

　　“我去弄辆车，你坚持一下，我很快回来。”

　　维吉尔费力地睁开他随时都会闭上的眼睛，看着但丁轻轻地点了下头。

　　但丁下车看了看四周，除了树林里来回窜动的不明小动物和风吹动树叶的声音，没什么异常。他把连帽背心的帽子拉起来扣在头上，检查了身上没有明显的血迹，这才往旅店走去。

　　门口停着好几辆车，都是很普通的皮卡，不扎眼。但丁用墙边的水龙头洗干净脸上和手上的血，接了几口水润了润嗓子。

　　旅店里人声鼎沸，一群农场的壮汉喝得正嗨。他穿过比他壮一倍的男人走到吧台前，对那个用颜色脏兮兮的抹布擦杯子的老板模样的人说：“给我一打啤酒，再来一瓶伏特加，要最烈的那种。”

　　大概是见怪不怪了，这样出来野营烧烤夜来疯的年轻人酒不够喝了的情况总是很多的。老板眉毛都没抬一下，从后面拎了一打啤酒出来扔在但丁面前，然后又从架子最高的地方抽了一瓶伏特加。

　　没对故意敲竹杠的价格有意见，但丁还笑着说了谢谢。他拿着那些酒穿过那些壮汉的时候，听到他们嘲讽的笑声，甚至有人摸了他的屁股。他不在意，为什么要在意呢，反正晚点有人就笑不出来了。

　　他回到水龙头边，起开两瓶啤酒倒掉，在瓶子里装上水。他自己开了一瓶啤酒一饮而尽，把瓶子扔了，走到他看中的那辆皮卡跟前。

　　偷车这事他好久没干了，手有点抖。他用嘴叼着手机当照明，失败好几次之后总算发动了引擎。

　　把车往回开，但丁对淌这趟浑水才回过味来。好奇心害死猫是一方面，虽然得到的答案很傻，另一方面他也没办法丢下救命恩人不管，这么不讲义气的事情他干不出来。不过这事感觉不是那么容易解决，自己是不是捡了个烫手山芋？他甚至想等下如果看到他已经死了，那最好，这不能怪他。可是他死了自己就能一走了之吗？万一那群追杀他的人以为他和他有什么关系，藏了什么重要的东西……

　　“操操操！”

　　

　　维吉尔没死，但丁有点遗憾。

　　他把维吉尔弄上皮卡，本来他不想用抱的，但是那家伙一开车门就跟尸体一样向他倒来，站都站不稳了。抱起来了，他第一反应是这男人挺轻的啊，他又想我可能真的可以抱起那条鱼吧？

　　我脑子也坏掉了？但丁笑自己，轻轻地托了一下怀里的人。

　　那一晚的声音在他脑海里响起，那双几乎摄去他灵魂的眼睛骤然出现在他眼前……一片水波后面是模糊的影子，像是被水包围的建筑。

　　心脏被捏紧，胸口的链坠烫得但丁差点把维吉尔丢到地上。

　　维吉尔疼得哼了一声，但丁手忙脚乱地把他塞进车厢，对着窗玻璃照了下，项链还是那条项链。他关上车门坐进去，把装水的啤酒瓶递到维吉尔嘴边喂他喝。喝完水，维吉尔清醒了一点，就一点，跟没有差不多。

　　但丁把那瓶烈酒打开，他说：“要不要喝点这个，你会舒服点，没那么疼。”

　　维吉尔半睁着眼睛，昏黄的车厢灯里光影不停交错，好几个但丁在他眼前晃动。没有拒绝但丁的好意，维吉尔灌了自己三分之一瓶伏特加，嘴都麻了，这酒得有70度以上吧？

　　但丁把维吉尔的衬衫拉开，黑漆漆的伤口参差不齐，还是不要在这里处理了。

　　“疼就喝一点，别睡。”

　　维吉尔靠在车窗上半闭着眼，脑袋随着颠簸敲打玻璃，他说：“你这么努力帮我，我怎么能随便死掉。”

　　“算你有良心。”但丁调了下过于宽阔的座位，换了个舒服的姿势开车，胳膊搭在车窗上，吹着风，“可惜了那辆车。”

　　“那辆车？”酒劲上来了，维吉尔感觉身体暖和了，也不知道是不是错觉，“……你想要多少辆都可以。”

　　“你很有钱吗？”但丁斜了他一眼。

　　“哈哈哈，”维吉尔笑出声，闭上眼说，“是，我很有钱，有钱到你难以想象。”

　　我都不清楚我有多有钱。

　　“哦~~，那等搞定这堆破事，我要好好敲你一笔。”

　　“……随时欢迎。”

　　“还是钱最现实，什么魔法人鱼亚特兰蒂斯都是浮云。”

　　“对……”维吉尔若有所思地盯着远处紧挨着地平线的城市灯光，“如果我在那么做之前先去找你就好了。”

　　“你说什么？”

　　“没什么，你专心开车。”维吉尔坐直了一点，伏特加的力道让他恍惚得厉害。

　　晴朗的夜空像一块柔软的丝绒铺在天上，里面点缀着无数的小星星，一颗流星拖着闪亮的尾巴划过天空，落在城市的背后。

　　这不是什么吉兆。

　　“我们这是要去哪？”维吉尔问。

　　“我家。”

　　“给你添麻烦了。”

　　“现在说这个有什么用，我也没有别的地方好去了。”

　　维吉尔捏紧拳头，颧骨下方银色的鳞片若隐若现，尖利的指甲陷进肉里，手心流血了都没有发觉。

　　

　　旧城区但丁租住的小公寓门口。

　　开门开灯，里面的女人听到声音起床穿鞋。

　　“是米拉么，这么早就回来了？不是说是夜班？”

　　“是我，但丁。”但丁关上门，把沙发上女人的胸罩吊带牛仔裤什么的拨到一边，把维吉尔放上去，“帮我把那个装药的箱子拿出来，纱布止痛片什么的还有吧？”

　　“你要纱布干嘛，受伤了？止痛片还有一点”

　　“随便了，都拿来。”

　　酒劲差不多过去了，头疼和伤口疼折磨着维吉尔，在明亮的灯光下，他的皮肤因为失去血色而泛青，带着诡异的透明感。但丁解开维吉尔的衬衫，小心地剥开黏在伤口上的布料，缝合的地方全都崩开了，血肉模糊惨不忍睹，看不出是被什么弄伤的。

　　过了几分钟，跟但丁说话的女人抱着一个塑料盒子出来，手在里面翻翻找找，确认纱布还有一卷半，酒精棉球好像不多了。

　　“正好要交房租了，你这次回来就先给我交齐了，别又一声不吭跑……”

　　嗵！

　　药箱摔在地上，里面的东西滚得到处都是，短发女人后退好几步，抓着门框一脸惊恐，像是看到了什么可怕的景象一般瑟瑟发抖。

　　“凯特？你干嘛，你又不是没见过这种事。”

　　但丁感到无力，折腾了一个晚上他好累了，本来凯特在家他还挺开心的，有人帮忙他就可以喘口气了。他摇了摇头，弯腰要去捡地上的东西，他看到身边多了双沾着血的鞋子。他抬起头，那个重伤的家伙竟然站了起来，他竟然还有力气站起来，那刚才在装什么死？

　　他经过的时候，奇怪的静电传递过来，刺得皮肤表面麻麻的。

　　“你为什么会在这里？”维吉尔的怒气正在熊熊燃烧，力量在他的身体里涌动，好不容易止住的血又从他的伤口里流出来。

　　字字重音，杀气若是有形，早已划破凯特的喉咙。

　　一阵恶寒穿透了凯特，她抓着自己的胳膊往厨房里退，她知道刀就在水池旁边，只要拿到它……

　　她知道他的弱点，而且他那么虚弱，他威胁不到她的。

　　状况外的但丁却一头雾水。

　　“你为什么会跟但丁在一起，你到底有什么企图？”突如其来的眩晕让维吉尔差点倒下，他摇了摇头，握住插在后腰的枪又往前走了两步。他不能放走这个女人，他有好多事情要问。

　　“……你不要过来……”

　　凯特怕得直抖，死死盯着维吉尔抿紧嘴唇，手背在身后，在流理台上摸索着。

　　“……故伎重演是吗？”

　　维吉尔掏出枪，但丁终于反应过来，托了他胳膊一把，子弹偏离轨道，射在墙上。

　　“走啊！”但丁对凯特大吼。

　　维吉尔从但丁手里抽出胳膊，狠狠地挥上去，但丁条件反射地抬手去挡，维吉尔另一只手直接伸过来掐住了他的脖子。但丁昂起头，他看到维吉尔眉骨上的骨刺和脸颊上银色的鳞片清晰地浮现，蓝灰色的虹膜泛起银色的光。

　　脖子上的手没有用力，缓缓地松开抚上脸颊。

　　但丁望着那双眼睛，那双无数次出现在他梦里诱惑他，让他不能自已的眼睛。

　　为何充满憎恶跟绝望？

　　维吉尔的嘴角突然流下一股细细的血流，他吞咽了一下，更多的血流了出来。银光从维吉尔眼中消失，他闭上双眼倒了下去。但丁接住他，越过他的肩膀看到凯特把刀插进了维吉尔的身体，他难以置信地望向凯特。

　　“……我……我以为他要伤害你……”凯特松开手，退到远处，双手交握在一起绞紧手指。她咬着拇指的指甲，颤抖着解释自己刚才的行为。

　　“操，你们到底搞什么？”

　　维吉尔真的要死了，但丁却开始慌了。


End file.
